


Knight in Shining Pink

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is rescued from Pandoria and then has to swoop in to rescue Louisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Pink

Magic. It was a part of Jorvik, and now it was very much a part of Louisa. Even Smokeeye, she felt, had some of that same magic. The Soulrider bond was certainly there, yet somehow she’d managed to make the bond with more than one horse. Apparently there were only four Soulriders, one of whom she was supposed to be saving tonight. But if she wasn’t a Soulrider, what was she?

“Maybe I should go see if Lisa’s free yet,” she decided. “Come on, Smokeeye, let’s go.” She spurred her horse onwards, making her way back to that awful pink crack.

_Snap_.

Smokeeye emitted a scream of a whinny as the bear trap closed around her hoof, and Louisa gasped and dismounted to calm her shivering horse.

Being unfamiliar with such awful things, Louisa had no idea how to deal with a bear trap. She felt like she should remove it, but then that might make the injury worse if it was stopping the bleeding. There was blood, a lot of it. She didn’t know if there was time to run back to Jorvik stables or Goldspur farm for help, maybe not even the riding hall. And her phone didn’t work out here. What was she supposed to do?

She heard someone laughing, and turned around to glare at whoever it was. There were Dark Riders there, three of them. Only two of them wore cloaks, though, while the other… looked like he was going through an emo phase.

_“Justin you are surely at least 20, that doesn’t look good on you,”_ she thought, but she knew that she was only distracting herself.

“What did you expect, coming out here at night? Such a foolish little girl,” one of the riders said to her. 

She didn’t know if it was Sabine or Jessica, they both sounded very much the same when they were in disguise. She supposed that it was some kind of enchantment in their hoods or something, the same enchantment that made their eyes glow. Thinking about these things was the only thing that stopped her from being frightened.

“Hey!” Suddenly, all eyes turned to… the most beautiful girl that Louisa had ever seen.

Lisa rode around the Sleeping Widow on Starshine, radiating magic and anger. “You leave her alone,” she said, as a pink glow appeared in her hand. With a growl, she hurled the ball of pink magic at the group of Dark Riders and laughed as they scattered.

“That’s right, you better run,” she grumbled. “What is it with them and targeting innocent, defenceless-looking girls? Two of them are girls!”

“They seem to only target the pretty ones,” said Louisa. “Not to talk myself up or anything, but they hurt Smokeeye and just look at her.”

“Oh no, your poor horse. Don’t worry, I can heal her. I have healing powers.” Lisa got off Starshine, hugged his neck, and then walked over to where Louisa stood with her injured horse.

“I’m glad you’re here,” said Louisa, watching as she knelt down with hands aglow with pink energy. “I don’t know what I would’ve done otherwise.”

“The Widow told me to come,” said Lisa. “Come here, I need you to take the trap off her leg. Try to keep her calm too, taking the trap off will hurt her.”

“Okay.” Louisa nodded and knelt beside Lisa, putting her hands on the trap. “Stay still, Smokeeye, this is gonna hurt but you’ll be better after, I promise.” She winced as she opened the trap, and made cooing noises at Smokeeye to keep her calm.

Once the pink glow had faded, Smokeeye’s hoof was once more whole albeit a little bloodied.

“What if they poisoned the trap?” Louisa worried. “I’ve read about people doing that.”

“You’re a reader, huh? I bet you and Linda would get on well,” said Lisa. Now that it was over, she looked tired, although her eyes definitely looked happy at the thought of her friends.

“Yeah, we do,” said Louisa. “We spend a lot of time reading together. It’s good to have a friend.” Although she wouldn’t mind spending more time with this beauty.

“Anyway, Dark Core has never even thought of poisoning things before. But even if they did, I can heal that too. They… did some experiments while I was trapped there.” She shivered, so Louisa put an arm around her.

“It’s okay,” she said, “you’re safe now.”

“Thanks to you.” Lisa got up, followed by Louisa, and then hugged her. “It’s so good to be free. To see the stars again. My stars. I actually feel stronger in their presence, how weird is that?”

“Not weird at all,” said Louisa, hoping that Lisa couldn’t feel her pounding heart. “But I think I’ll head back home now. It’s a long ride back, even if it is just across the bay. And I’m not Aideen, I can’t ride across there while playing a magical harp.”

“You shouldn’t be riding on Smokeeye’s injured hoof,” Lisa worried. “It’s healed now but she’s still weak. Stay the night at Jorvik stables instead, I’m going to.”

“Lead the way,” said Louisa. “You probably know a shortcut or two.”

_“You sly dog,”_ Smokeeye said with a toss of her mane.

“Okay,” said Lisa. “But I’ll just go the normal way. Last time I tried to take a shortcut, I ended up in another dimension.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I…” Louisa trailed off, suddenly guilty. Yet again, a pretty girl had clouded her thoughts. It would be a good trick for Dark Core to use, she just hoped that they wouldn’t ever figure it out.

“It’s okay.” Lisa shrugged, though she still trembled. “Starshine knows where he’s going.”

The journey back across the Forgotten Fields was relatively quiet, except for the few times when Lisa mumbled under her breath about Dark Core ruining her favourite location. At the pass where she’d been ambushed, Louisa rode close to Lisa and couldn’t help but notice faint pink flickers about Lisa’s hands. They both breathed a sigh of relief once they were back in the safer Goldspur farm.

“I’m home,” said Lisa quietly as they rode into Jorvik stables. She sounded like she’d never expected to see home again, and Louisa supposed that she hadn’t.

“Welcome home,” said Louisa. “It’s really good to have the Star back.” She really wished that she could linger to talk to Lisa more, but she was exhausted now that everything was over. Smokeeye was trembling, and favouring the hoof that had been injured. It was time for both of them to go to bed and get some well-earned rest.

“Goodnight,” said Lisa from Herman’s doorstep. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Likewise,” said Louisa. She could definitely get used to seeing Lisa around more often.


End file.
